Playing with Love
by trapfiction
Summary: Brick Jojo, a wealthy, selfish, playboy enjoys fooling around with girls as a way to pass time. Blososm Utonium is a smart, unpopular student, who yearns to have at least one friend. When the two unlikely pair cross paths, what will become of their lives.


**Chapter 1-Playing with Misunderstanding**

"Oh!" a brunette girl dramatically gasped for breath.

"Darling, you just looked so hot tonight, I couldn't help myself. Was I moving too fast?" a haired ginger boy said in reply. The girl smiled at the boy's compliment to her appearance.

The two teens were making out on a beige couch inside a dimmed living room.

"Too fast? No. Too slow..?" the girl paused as she began to lift her white crinkled blouse above her head. "Yes, I think we're just going a bit too slow…" The boy lightly grimaced at her suggestion but quickly replaced it with a smile. He never usually refused one's offer.

"You really mean it?" Brick cocked his head to the side and playfully smirked. The question was pointlessly asked for he already knew the answer to it.

"Yes. Actually, Brick, I think I love you. Actually I know I love you." the girl smiled innocently and interlocked _Brick's _hands into her own. Brick responded by using his free hand to caress her cheek slowly. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well darling…" he dropped his smile, "then I believe you don't know what love is." The girl's smile fell and her mouth hung low, eager to speak. But she could not find the words. "Out of my house."

"Brick! What-why? You...I thought you loved me! What happened just now! We were about to...but you changed suddenly! Why?" the girl rambled.

"Loved you!? Darling! I don't even know your name," Brick laughed, "Hell, I've only known you for an hour or two. Now...Out. Of. My. House." he glared, his red eyes were demanding. The girl stood up, grabbed her shirt, and pulled it over her head.

"I can't believe you...And to think I thought we actually had something…" the girl continued on, "The rumors were true! You really can't keep a girl! All you do is fool around! You'll never find love! I hope you die alone!" the girl stood in front of the doorway with balled fists. Brick covered his mouth and let out a long yawn.

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time I've heard this. Wouldn't be the first time I didn't care." he glanced at his watch. "So will you be able to find your own way out or should I call my butler?"

"How can you be so heartless-" the girl was interrupted by the constant ringing of a bell.

"Lumpkins!" Brick's hand swayed back and forth as he shook the golden hand bell. Rather quickly, a large built man entered the room in black and white classy attire.

"Sir?" the man called Lumpkins bowed.

"Direct this girl out the door! I swear, another word out of her and I may get a migraine," the giner rubbed his head.

"Of course, sir" The man gestured for the girl to go out the door. The brunette shot one last glare at Brick and left the room, with the butler following after.

"Oh and Lumkins! One more thing!"

"Yes sir."

"Tell the driver to start the car…"

"Headed somewhere so late? Where to?"

"A club."

* * *

><p>I was an idiot to go to a nightclub. On a school night. It wasn't like I could skip school today either, I've missed enough days as it was and there was no way my dad would give me a break after he had recently found out I had over fifteen truancies.<p>

I am very exhausted. The girls at the club were clingy, and were the type that would want to settle down. Absolutely boring. I have no time nor the energy to deal with relationships. Plus it's less fun to be tied down. But most girls wouldn't care much anyway. Alot of them are after my money, and as long as they don't get any of it, I will entertain myself with them. I know what I do, I "fool" around, but it doesn't bother me. Again. it's just for my entertainment. Just as long as the girls don't bring "love" into my fun then we won't have a problem.

I was sitting in the back seat of my car, as my driver continued on the way to Town Oaks High school, watching as we sped past man pedestrians using their feet as transportation I sighed in anticipation of the boring day that would lay ahead of me. There's just really not much to look forward to when you round the same routine and face the same people everyday.

Soon we were parked outside of the school and my driver came around and opened the door. I got out of the black vehicle and nodded to my driver, his name I couldn't remember. I stood in front of him and he refolded the collar on my white uniform shirt and straightened my black tie I dove a hand through my hair and capped it with a backwards red snapback. The driver gave me a disapproving look for hats were against our school's dress code but nevertheless, as always, still sent me on my way.

I made my way down the stoned pathway and into the building. While headed to my locker I returned and offered glances,smiles,and greetings with the girls in the hall. Some came up and gave me hugs or just to ask about my weekend. All of the girls in this school knew me. All that wanted a serious relationship, came to despise me. All that didn't mind my ways, worshipped me. Those that I hadn't played with, yearned me. And those that didn't know me? There were none. Everyone knew my name, either first or second handed. I almost to my locker when an arm hooked tightly around my neck. I turned to see my friend brunette friend, Mitch. "Hey…"

"Hey Brick! What's up? Where are your brothers?" Mitch asked.

"A trip, out to where their mother lives. They'll be back next week." I replied opening my locker and taking out some books.

"Oh...then why aren't you out with them? I mean, you guys are triplets, their mother is your mother," Mitch reasoned. I smiled. How naive he was.

"Right…" I settled on, ready for the topic to be over, "Let's head on to class."

"Oh yeah! I heard we're changing seats today! Hope I sit next to a friend or a cute girl!" Mitch exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's kind of boring seeing the same people over and over. But I know everyone in class already so I don't care who I sit next to.

"Hey maybe you'll find a new girl!" Mitch chuckled.

"I've already finished playing with all the girls in our class," I smirked. Now I'm just having fun with anyone.

"No standards?"

"It's all just to," I recited.

"I know, I know. I've heard your quote many times before. 'It's all just to pass time'" Mitch sighed and opened the door to the classroom. "So are we hanging out at lunch or are you going to the rooftop."

"Probably the rooftop, I got a note from some girl in my locker…" I recalled. The rooftop was where girls in the past had always called me out to. Whether it be to confess, makeout, or more. Because the rooftop is where most rumored to be my _hangout spot. _It's practically reserved for me.

"Some friend you are!" Mitch fake cried.

"Alright class! Settle down! Look on the board! I drew out the new seating chart, find your name, and move to your new seat!" Our teacher, Mr. Troy, called out. I checked the board and made my way to the back of the room.

"Hey Brick," a girl called out to me. I gave her a nod and a smile.

"So Brick, will you be at the rooftop later today?"

"Depends…" I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Will you be waiting for me?" I smiled. All she did was giggle shyly in response. _Too easy. _

I completed my path to my seat and sat down. I noticed the seat next to me was already occupied by someone I don't know. It was a girl. Her hair has long locks of orange, bundled into a single low ponytail. Her pink eyes were trained on mine. A smile on her face, and it seemed a bit forced. Was this girl always in this class, in this school?

I turned my attention to her for it seemed she had something to say. But she didn't say anything. Weird. Maybe she was speechless after seeing I, Brick Jojo, upclose. But when two minutes passed and her stare did not break and her forced smile did not fall, I decided to say something. "Hey…" I smiled at her.

"H-hey!" the now talking girl responded, rather loudly if I might add. She covered her mouth.

"Uhh yeah...so we're seat partners now I guess. What's your name?" I conversated matter of factly.

"Yes, I guess we are!" she laughed. "So um, what's your name?"

"Brick…" I narrowed my eyes. She was most likely pretending not to know my name. "Now as I asked before...what's your name...?"

"Oh right! Blossom it's Blossom!" She responded shakily.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blossom," I shot her a playful smile. "So are you new to this class?"

"No, I've been here since the beginning of the school year!" She stated.

"What no way? Who do you usually hang out with?" I asked, surprised.

"Hang out with?" her eyes dropped and a soft smile formed on her lips, "I don't um, have any friends."

"Oh…" Well that's probably why I don't know her, she doesn't socialize with the class. I took out my notebook and a pencil from my backpack, not that I would need it, I rarely did my work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw to the left of me, the girl called Blossom, rapidly flipping through book pages. I saw she settled on one page and skimmed through.

"Um so!" Blossom called loudly, "So the Indianapolis Colts won the Super Bowl huh?" she seemed to be reading out the question from the book she was abusing earlier.

"Yeah, they did. Years ago…" I leaned back in my chair, arms crossed, and slightly amused. _Was this her way of flirting with me?_ "You may want to check what year that book was published." I laughed. Her face grew red.

"Alright class now that you're seated, let's talk about an upcoming project!" The class moaned. "You'll will be working with your seat partner and somehow making a creative project demonstrating the pro's and con's of Town Oak's High school! You can make it creative, whether it be by a diorama, powerpoint, play, anything! Have fun with it, grading will be easy! Unless if I see you haven't put in any effort then you will be sure to get a good grade! It will be due in two weeks! I will give you time right now to discuss your idea's with your partners. If you have any individual questions, then don't be afraid to come up!" He gasped some air, "And Mr. Jojo, your partner, Miss Utonium is very smart, if you make her do all the work, you will be in some big trouble." I shrugged. "Understand?" I nodded. "Alright class! Get to work!"

"So, I guess we should exchange numbers so it'll be easier to complete the project…" I reached into my pocket for my phone. Normally with group work I bribe my way out of the work. At the moment, I'm just creating the illusion that I care enough about the project. "Here hand me your phone, I'll enter my number in." She took out her phone, her eyes bright with joy, and handed it to me. I entered my name and number into her contacts, when I was shocked by what I saw. "You only have three contacts?"

"Now I have four!" she smiled. For some reason she seemed happy.

"Yeah...so I'll text you my number later."

"Alright!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy,"I asked bemused.

"W-well, friends typically exchange cellphone numbers right?" she smiled, "You're the first to exchange numbers with me, that's unrelated to me! So I guess that could make us friends or create a future bond between us!" I started at her, dumbfounded. "So do you think we can be friends?"

_Friends? What does that mean? With benefits?...Is she serious? But I'd never been one to turn down a girl's offer…_

"Sure," I settled on. Her face lit up as bright as the sun. I still can't believe she would want to.

"So can we participate in lunch together?" she asked.

"Uh yeah…" _Maybe she actually meant she wanted to be friends…_

"I heard from girls in the restroom that you like to spend lunchtime on the rooftop! So should I meet you there today?"

"Sure," I gave her a charming smile. _It seems I was right at first, if she wanted to meet me on the rooftop then she really did want to be friends with benefits. With her too? Never pegged her for the type. This actually seems interesting...maybe today won't be so boring after all._

**This is my first story, if you have the time please critique this chapter. Please inform me what it is I need to work on, or rather or not you liked it or not. It would be much appreciated (:**

**I will try my best to update soon!**


End file.
